


Not What It Looks Like

by Darknessdeville



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Smut, good old fashioned bumming, smut train, the boosh boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessdeville/pseuds/Darknessdeville
Summary: Vince walks in on Howard and Lance in a precarious situation . What better way to end a fight than in the throws of passion?





	Not What It Looks Like

Vince was in quite a state by the time he reached his and Howard's shared bedroom, and proceeded to throw anything he could get his hands on. He looked like Alice Cooper gone mad, seeing as how his liner had run rivers down his cheeks as he cried in frustration and hurt.

  
"You bloody wankers!" he screamed while smashing the lamp by his bedside. It wasn't long before Howard bravely, and slowly, opened the door, before quickly shutting it, as a picture frame came flying at him and shattering.

  
"Vince calm down!" How tried to reason from behind the door.

  
"Fuck off! Go be with flat haired Lance Dior!" He yelled, voice cracking as tears were overcoming his anger.

  
Vince had walked into the shop, bags in hand from bouncing shop to shop-courtesy of Howard's credit card-just in time to see Howard standing by the counter with Lance embracing him as he sat upon the top of the counter. He had let his eyes go wide, feigning surprise, when he saw Vince standing in the doorway, and said his name innocently. Howard had quickly turned and released Lance, looking between the two men in horror and awkwardness.

  
He could already see the tears building in Vince's eyes and he tried quickly to explain, stumbling over his words, stating it wasn't what it looked like. Lance just smugly hopped from the counter and said they'd been caught or something to that affect, before Vince was lunging for him, spewing forth every curse he could think of.  
Howard did his best to pull Vince away, who was thrashing in his arms, while Lance just twirled his hair in his fingers and said he would see Howard later and left.

  
Before he could even begin trying to form a sentence, Vince was beating against his boyfriend's chest, letting his tears break free. He wouldn't let Howard get a word in before storming off up the stairs.

  
Howard opened the door again, desperate to comfort his lover and clear up matters.

  
"Vince it wasn't what it looked like, he.." "Not what it looked like?! What? He had his legs wrapped around you by accident Howard?!" Vince retorted between sobs.

  
"No Vince, please don't cry Little Man, just let me explain" He tried to sooth, moving closer to Vince to offer comfort only for the electro boy to put his hands up.

  
"You don't want me anymore 'oward? You..you don't love me anymore?" Howard's heart was breaking at the thought of Vince believing he could love anyone else but him.

  
"Little man..." Vince's face crumpled and he fell right into Howard's arms, holding on like he might try to run away.

  
"Shh Vince" he wrapped an arm around Vince's thin waist and another cradling behind his head while he cried.

  
"A cream poem wouldn't even be enough to express how much I love you" He said, feeling slight relief when Vince stopped shaking. He pulled away from Howard and wiped his face.

  
"Then..why were you..you holding him Howard?" he asked so innocently and gazed up at Howard through his fringe.

  
"I wasn't holding him, no sir, I was checking in on stationary village, when he came waltzing in here looking for you. I informed him you were out and to look elsewhere for a new look. He starts pulling shapes and on about how he wanted to see me since Harold went missing at Black Lake." Howard shuddered at the thought of Old Gregg but happy he found a new muse

  
"Unbelievable" Vince said, hands on his hips growing irritated again

  
"Starts coming onto me with his medium size eyes, telling me you are behind the times and holding me back and he could make me happy"

  
"I'll kill him!" Vince loudly proclaimed, blue eyes aflame with hatred. "He think's 'e can walk in 'ere and said I'M behind the times?! And try it on with MY boyfriend!"

  
"Whoa there, Howard Moon shut him down sir. I told him I would have none of this talk and told him to leave. He hopped up on the counter and said I would have to carry him. I didn't want stationary village disrupted so I approached but he must have seen you from the window and latched on."

  
"So you weren't messin about behind me Howard?" Vince asked sheepishly, a twinkle coming back to his eyes  
Howard felt so such relief at his boyfriend's understanding

  
"Of course not Vince. You're all I need" Howard said honestly

  
Vince couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading on his face as he fell back into Howard's arms

  
"God Oward I thought I was 'bout to be sick!" Some fresh tears were making their way down his pale cheeks as he pulled back to look at his boyfriend

  
"Thought you'd chucked me for that git like a used up pencil case" He said wiping a tear away. "The thought of you with someone else Oward..I thought I would go mental..end up weeping about a pond or something..."

  
"Hey now Vince" he spoke softly as he rubbed his boyfriend back.

  
"I told you, when Howard Moon crosses the physical boundary it's forever sir"

  
Vince looked up to meet his boyfriends eyes and placed a hand on his chest

  
"Well, wha' if we cross the boundary right now 'Oward?" he asked with a cheeky grin

  
"Say no more you cheeky tart" Howard replied and pulled Vince into a rough kiss.

  
It was a hungry and lustful kiss that Vince eagerly reciprocated. He ran his hands through Howard's brown smoke he called hair while pressing his hips into his boyfriends.

  
Howard let out a stifled moan as he felt Vince's erection again his. He knew what his boyfriend wanted. The little slag. But who was Howard to deny his Vince anything?  
He pulled away with a disappointed noise from Vince

  
"Clothes. Get em off" Howard commanded and began to undo his shirt

  
Without question, Vince made quick work of his outfit without care of wrinkles when thrown to the floor, while Howard was still undoing his belt.

  
"Ere, let me help with that" Vince said, still maintaining that cheeky grin and he knelt down in front of Howard and tossed the belt to the side.

  
Howard was painfully hard as Vince slide down the boxes, letting his cock free.

  
He licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking the head in his mouth. Howard couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his warm mouth and how Vince was gazing longingly up at him with those big puppy blue eyes. He placed a hand on Vince's head as he felt his cock being fully engulfed. The slurpy and obscene sounds were Howard's favorite. More so than scat. But this feeling was too good and he had a beautiful arse to bum

  
"Vi..Vince..God.."

  
"Mmm?"

  
"Off..your knees and..on the bed"

  
Again, he quickly followed the command by releasing Howard's length with a pop and all but jumped onto their bed. He crawled up and laid back, resting on his elbows, while Howard went to the nightstand and grabbed the lube

  
He forgot what he was doing though as he took in the sight of a naked Vince lying wantonly on their bed, eyes filled with lust. Howard still couldn't believe this was all his.

  
"Howard" came Vince's voice

  
"You going to stare at me all night, or fill me up with that big cock?"

  
God Howard loved his filthy mouth

  
He lubed up, making sure to leave plenty on his fingers, and moved to the bed.

  
He grabbed Vince's legs and spread them open with an excited squeak from Vince

  
"This what you wanting Little Man?" He asked as he worked a finger into Vince's hole, adoring the face of pleasure Vince proceeded to make  
"Mhm..yes Howard" he replied through gritted teeth

  
Howard worked in another finger, moving slowly in and out as he leaned down and began to kiss his lover. Vince again eagerly replied, gasping and moaning in between.

  
"Oward..please..fuck me" Vince breathlessly begged

  
Howard withdrew his fingers and sat up, pulled Vince further down the bed and ever so lifted.

  
He lined himself up and slowly pushed into the waiting hole, while Vince threw his head back

  
"Howard..oh God..Howard..more..fuck..yes"

  
Howard cherished the moans and begging for him maybe more than the actual sex. He loved how he made Vince feel, how Vince fell apart at his touch.   
He held onto the narrow hips and began thrusting deeper and deeper into Vince, trying to contain his own moans.

  
"Fuck Howard..you're..you're so big..yes! yes! more!"

  
"And you're still..so..tight" he managed to get out

  
"Betta..bum me..Christy!..bum me harder then" Vince challenged. A challenge Howard happily accepted as he changed his angle and began to pound Vince into the mattress.

  
His moans were just short of screams as he clenched the covers on the bed, shouting Howard's name again, and again

  
"H..Howard..gonna..cum..fuck! Howard!"

  
Howard turned his concentration to the sight of Vince beneath him, sweat covered, brow furrowed and shaking with pleasure as white ropes of cum coated his pale chest. That was enough to send him over the edge as he slammed his cock into that tight hole a final time, collapsing onto Vince, as he filled him up

  
Howard finally managed to roll over after catching his breath. Vince just tucked himself into the crook of his neck and shoulder, his usual spot as he called it.

  
"That was genius" Vince beamed as he danced his fingers across Howard's chest.

  
"Pretty good Little Man"

  
"Howard?"

  
"Hm?"

  
He looked up through his fringe, smiling like a fool at Howard

  
"I love you"

  
Howard returned the grin and squeezed Vince to him

  
"I love you too Little Man"

  
He placed a kiss on Vince's head and they drifted off to sleep

The End


End file.
